El Mundo de la Soledad
by ZeroHero00
Summary: Algo habia ocurrido, la elemento de la generosidad Rarity habia despertado en un extraño bosque y no puede recordar nada de lo que habia ocurrido. La Unicornio emprenderá un viaje de investigación en medio de la nieve y la soledad lo cual poco a poco comienza a recordar lo que paso, sin darse cuenta que un ente peligroso la esta persiguiendo hasta que se desvele a verdad.
1. Introducción: Perdida

**HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES Y ESCRITORES DE , AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA BREVE HISTORIA PARA MI PERFIL EL CUAL SERA LLAMADA EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD, EL CUAL TAMBIEN LLEVA RELACION DEL PROYECTO DE THEMOON1997 Y EL MIO, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE MIS HISTORIA.**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO DE INTRODUCCIÓN: Perdida**

En un extraño bosque muy oscuro donde la luz del sol no se veía, se escuchaba gritos sobre naturales, los animales eran feroces y deprimidos. Se escuchaba los arboles crujir y las hojas comenzando a caer el suelo, el sonido de los buhos y otras especies. Mas a lo profundo estaba una unicornio blanca tirada en el suelo, tenia la melena y cola morada desarreglados. No paso mucho tiempo y la yegua comenzó a despertar, tenias los ojos azules con gesto de dolor y confunsion.

\- Umm... -decía viendo todo oscuro con los ojos medios despierta, luego vuelve a cerrarlo y algo le susurro en la cabeza haciéndola despertar de golpe - ¡CHICAS! -grita la yegua blanca parándose pero luego se da cuenta que le duele las patas y al verse vio que tenia en las delanteras una cortadas largar, esta la vio con horror y desesperación.

La unicornio se intenta parar nuevamente con un gesto de dolor y comienza a ver a su alrededor, no estaba segura en donde estaba y comenzaba a asustarse y comenzarse a preguntar ¿como llego aquí? ¿donde están su familia y amigas? ¿regresara a casa sana y salva? . Su mente se bloqueaba dándole también dolor de cabeza, de paso no recordaba nada de lo que paso, solo sabia que estando ahí parada tampoco no iba a resolver nada, así que se lleno de valor y comienza a caminar despacio en el oscuro bosque desconocido, haber si encontraba algo que le seguia util y que su instinto de supervivencia la ayudara.

Media hora paso y cada paso que daba era en vano, ya que no sabia donde estaba y cada vez que caminaba no encontraba una esperanza o algo que la ayudara de salir de ahí, en eso escucha un ruido muy extraño en detrás de ella, esto hizo provocarla a comenzar a correr lo mas rápido que podía pero eso lastimaba mas sus patas heridas y luego cae al suelo con fuerza lastimandola mas, ella no evita soltar un chillido de dolor y luego al parecer el extraño ruido había cesado.

Después la unicornio quedo en el suelo por unos momento y hasta vio un pequeño brillo débil pero visible cerca de ella, esta comienza a rastrarse hacia el pequeño brillo plateado que esperaba que la ayudara y lo que solo encontró fue un botiquín de medicinas viejos, esto confundió a la yegua blanca de que como un botiquín llegara aquí en medio del bosque, pero luego decide tomarlo y comenzar a revisar si tenia cosas que le hiciera útiles, en una de ella vio unas vendas viejas y sucias, pero por suerte habia un frasco de agua oxigenada perfecto para limpiar y desinfectar las vendas y tambien sus patas, poco a poco hecho un poco a las vendas sucias para purirlas un poco y luego de las mismas vendas talla sus cascos lastimados un poco para luego echarse un poco mas de agua oxigenada para luego tapar las heridas con las vendas. Luego decidió llevarse el botiquín ya que le podía hacer útil para recoger mas cosas que podrían servirles y comienza a caminar un poco mas.

A media hora mas Rarity tenia indicios de sueño pero necesitaba estar alerta de cualquier peligro, ya que en estos lugares solos siempre puede pasar cualquier cosa horrible, asi que la unicornio busco unas ramitas y maderas perfecto para hacer unas fogatas, no duro mucho tiempo y logro obtener madera para reunirlo, por suerte el campamento que fue con su hermana veía como applejack prendía el fuego e intenta hacer como ella misma y en segundos se hace una chispa creando una fogata.

\- Perfecto pero no tengo algo con que dormir -señala asi misma Rarity viendo en alrededores haber si encontrabas unas hojas suaves, pero lastimosamente no encontraba ninguna solo hojas muy secas y punteagudas de paso con la poca visibilidad del bosque era muy dificil ver que otros arboles habían. En eso se le ocurrió usar su magia para transformar las hojas secas en unas suaves mantas de hiervas mas convincentes con flores para darle mas estilo lo típico de la unicornio modista.

El bosque se hacia mas frió a cada paso de tiempo, pero eso no fue lo suficiente para rendir a la unicornio la cual ya se encontraba ya arropada y con el poco de calor que la fogata le ofrecía, sin embargo no recuerda con exactitud lo que paso con ellas, como es que termino en este extraño bosque, que ha ocurrido con su hermanita Sweetie belle, sus padres, sus amigas y otros ponis que ella conocía, es entonces que decidio que mañana en la mañana cuando salga el sol comience a investigar todo lo que paso y como ocurrió todo esto. Al final el sueño vence a Rarity y se queda profundamente dormida entre la nieve y la soledad.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno aqui les deje esta breve introducción de lo que tratara la historia, el cual Rarity tendra que saber lo que paso con ella y sus amigas, y como termino alli en medio de la Soledad absoluta. Bueno nos vemos en otro capitulo de mi otra historia llamada El Fragmento Rojo y luego vuelvo con esta. BUENO AQUI LOS DEJO.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Los Ojos Azules

**Muy buenas a todos publico y autores de esta pagina de fanfiction, de nuevo les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Mundo de la soledad espero que les siga gustando como siempre.**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: Ojos Azules**

La Unicornio llamada Rarity en medio de la soledad, en un bosque frió y solitario del cual aun no tiene idea de como acabo en este sitio, y a partir de aquí comenzara una búsqueda de la verdad, sin embargo lo primero que tenia en mente es buscar un refugio, algo para protegerse del frió, armas y herramientas para sobrevivir y al final como regresar a casa. Asi pues la unicornio modista comienza su misión de sobrevivir en este extraño y frió bosque, asi pues Rarity inicia en recorrer el bosque junto con los el paquete de botiquín que habia encontrado hace horas atrás para no perderle, sus pasos eran lentos y con prudencia para enfrentar una zona desconocida y posiblemente hostil, en medio de su caminata escucha un ruido similar a la de una sabana muy cerca de ella, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a dicho ruido pensando que posiblemente pueda ser una casa del cual pueda refugiarse, al llegar en el origen del ruido lo único que encontró era una clase de manta grande de color blanco enredada en una rama del árbol.

Rarity: ¿como rayos llego una manta hasta aquí? bueno el dueño no le importaría tomarla para taparme del frió.

Acto seguido la unicornio tomo la manta con cuidado para no rasgarla y luego usa su magia para lograr colocarsera en su cuerpo formando un manto y asi lograr taparse, creando calor para sobrevivir al frió. De pronto escucha unas pisadas cerca de ella la cual la hace alerta brillando su cuerno para cualquier ofensiva hacia ella.

Rarity: ¿¡Quien anda ahi!?

No hubo respuesta aparente pero al acercarse un poco hacia adelante pudo ver unos clases de ojos azules en la oscuridad del bosque y luego desaparecen rapidamente, la unicornio quedo sorprendida por lo que vio, no sabia si solo fue una alucinación o estará siendo observada por alguien que no sabia quien pudiera ser, al final decide solo ignorar lo que supuestamente vio y siguió su camino. Mientras caminaba comenzaba a entrarle el hambre, lo cual era una preocupación para ella, ya que esta perdido en un bosque oscuro con frió, era muy poco probable encontrar comida, en ese mismo instante se escucha los mismo pasos de antes pero de igual forma cesaron de forma repentina lo cual confundió nuevamente a la unicornio blanca, con un breve paso hacia adelante encontró una casa que tenia un símbolo de una manzana, para la Rarity le fue muy raro haber una caja allí único en esta zona del bosque, esta se acerca con cuidado pensando que es un truco o una trampa, con usar su magia abre con mucha cautela la misteriosa caja y pudo notar varias manzanas y frutas dentro de ella lo cual la dejo totalmente impresionada por lo que acababa de encontrar.

\- Rarity: primero el botiquín, luego fue esta manta, ¿y ahora encuentro frutas?

Rarity no comprendía como tenia suerte en encontrar recursos para sobrevivir, en eso pensó que posiblemente alguien la este ayudando o solo es cuestión de suerte, aunque al tomar la fruta observo que estaba en muy buen estado y con buen gusto, como si se hubiera cultivado en momentos, sin embargo teniendo mucha hambre no podia pensar en muchos posibilidades y prosiguió en darle un mordisco fruta para alimentarse y recuperar energía perdida, cuando estaba a punto de dar el segundo mordisco se vuelve a escuchar las pisadas lo que la obligo en estar alerta de cualquier ataque inesperado, pero lo único que observo es nuevamente aquellos ojos azules en unos arboles a lo lejos y otra vez vuelve a desaparecer, rarity no comprendía si lo que la observaba era un amigo o enemigo, de igual forma no le dio tanta importancia a eso y siguió comiendo algo de la fruta para seguir alimentarse.

Al final Rarity decide llevarse la caja de frutas juntandolo con el botiquín y dirigirse a otra zona para asi poder crear una nueva fogata con unas ramas que encontró, buscar algunas hojas para convertir su textura en suavidad y asi darle una segunda oportunidad de descanso a la perdida unicornio, para luego unas horas mas tarde seguir su recorrido para regresar a casa y tambien resolver el misterio en estar en este lugar.

Mientras que Rarity se acomodaba para dormir otra siesta mas, los mismo ojos azules que ella habia observado volvieron aparecer pero en una posición que ella no se daba cuenta, luego con una voz profunda dijo.

\- Criatura: Descansa señorita Rarity me asegurare vigilarla para que viva y sobreviva en este triste y solitario mundo jeje

Los ojos de la misma criatura desaparecen y asi al final la unicornio blanca logra quedarse dormida despues de otro agotador aventura que tuvo.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno aqui les dejo este breve capitulo, los capitulos de esta historia son cortas ya que solo mostraran mas escenarios que dialogo y creo que ya lo notaron jeje, lo hare asi para que podamos difrutar poco a poco la historia y espero que le sigan gustando. Bueno hasta la proxima nos estamos viendo**


	3. Capitulo 2: Oculto en la Niebla

**NUEVO CAP DE EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Oculto en la Niebla**

La Poni modista llamada Rarity vuelve a despertar en el medio de la nieve fría y misteriosa. Toma lo que le servirá para su siguiente paseo, como algunas manzanas, el paquete de botiquín y su manta que la protege y la abriga del frió. Acto seguido se dirige a caminar poco a poco para evitarse tropiezos y cosas inesperadas en el bosque de nieve. Mientras caminaba lluvia de nieve era mucho mas fuerte y la neblina se intensificaba lo cual dificultaba su visión, lo que la obligo bajar mucho mas su ritmo de caminar, por otro lado sin que la poni supiera, los mismo misteriosos ojos azules estaban observándola a través de la neblina, y luego desaparece al instante.

Pasa como una Hora y pareciera que la neblina no cesaba por ningún motivo, Rarity comenzó a desesperarse de no poder salir de esta expresa capa de neblina, hasta que luego choco que parecía una pared.

\- Rarity: Hay quien coloco una pared aqui

Se queja la unicornio tallándose la cara, de pronto la unicornio escucho unas pisadas muy cerca de ella la cual la hizo alertar y entonces pregunta al que hacia el ruido

\- Rarity: ¿quien anda ahi?

Pregunto Rarity a la nada pero no hubo respuesta, entonces se escucho como un maullido de un lobo. Y luego el mismo maullido se intensifico como si fuera varios lobos cerca, esto la preocupo mucho ya que un lobo es un depredador y si habían muchos de ellos podrían casarla en cualquier momento. La unicornio penso en quedarse tranquila para evitar que ellos la atacaran. En minutos parecia que estaba funcionando ya que no se escucho ningún maullido de un lobo cerca.

\- Rarity: Fui eso estuvo cerca

Hasta que alguien le toca la melena.

\- ?: Es bueno que estés aqui.

\- Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

Grita la unicornio asombrada y asustada y comienza a correr rapidamente del lugar a ciegas por la misma neblina. Mientras lo hacia se escuchaba como una corrida de alguna especie detrás de ella y tambien como gruñidos de un depredador. Para su mala suerte Rarity vuelve a chocar con fuerza en otra pared lo cual le rompe la nariz y gotea sangre en el suelo. En eso alguien le atrapa la cola y la comienza arrastrar, la poni intento desesperadamente de poner resistencia pero el quien la arrastraba era alguien bastante fuerte. Sin nada con que defenderse o con que podre salirse de esto, sin tener otra mejor idea, Rarity tomo una decisión arriesgada, rapidamente tomo el maletín del botiquín y se voltea para intentar golpear a la criatura, lo único visible que podia verse eran unos ojos azules celestes, asi que rapidamente golpeo a la entidad con el botiquín con toda su fuerza para que la soltara, sin embargo al hacerlo la criatura le muerde el casco donde tenia el botiquín obligandola soltarla y chillando de dolor, pero en no querer perder todavía la vida, Rarity le golpea el cachete de la criatura con su otro casco derecho con todas sus fuerzas y esta vez dando resultado en soltarla.

La unicornio rapidamente se va corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenia por la heridas que le hizo en su pata izquierda, escuchaba nuevamente como una corrida la cual aun la estaban siguiendo. En eso Rarity se le ocurrio una idea de ultimo momento, algo que posiblemente no iba durar por mucho tiempo pero lo suficiente para ganarle a la carrera a su seguidor o acosador (no se me ocurrio otra palabra XD). Rarity brilla su cuerno rapidamente y una capa mágica la rodea a la unicornio, al final la misma capa se desvanece y Rarity volvió a obtener las mismas alas de mariposa que Twilight le habia creado cuando fueron apoyar a Raimbow Dash en Clousdale.

Rarity empezo a volar con esas alas un poco hacia el cielo pero no tanto para que las alas no se congelaran tan rápido y con eso logro adelantarse un poco mas que el lo estaba siguiendo y luego escucho un grito.

?: ¡Oye Pony ¡No hay ningún lugar donde puedas refugiarte o esconderte de mi y de los demas!

Exclamo aquella voz y luego ya no se escucho las pisadas lo cual alivio un poco a la unicornio blanca y siguió derecho para encontrar un lugar para refugiarse, pero inesperadamente las alas de la alicornio comenzaron a fallar y quebrarse ya estando congeladas.

\- Rarity: Oh no, oh no , oh no, no es el momento de que fallen.

Dijo con preocupación la elemento de la generosidad ya viendo que este hechizo estaba a punto de desvanecerse, para complicar las cosas existía otro problema que Rarity noto, la niebla era tan espesa que tampoco podia ver bien el suelo, en otras palabras volaba a ciegas y en cualquier momento podria tropezar nuevamente con algo o mucho peor podría hasta caer en un abismo dandole fin a su vida. Esto era una decisión de gran riesgo o ya bajar ya de una vez y esperar posiblemente lo mejor o tal vez lo peor, o seguir volando con lo poco que quedaba de sus alas y ver si por suerte ya llega a un lugar mucho mas claro para poder aterrizar.

Al finalizar Rarity tomo la decisión de aterrizar de una vez, poco a poco bajo con mucho cuidado bajando un poco la velocidad del vuelo para intentar aterrizar mas tranquilo y con cuidado, en eso Rarity sintio que finalmente toco tierra con sus patas traseras y con cuidado coloco las demas patas delanteras y con mucho cuidado con la que estaba herida, el hechizo finalmente se desvaneció y la unicornio habia logrado aterrizar en tierra, sintio un alivio y tranquilidad lo habia logrado, o al menos eso creía, resulta ser que la tierra que toco estaba en un posición como inclinada es decir donde estaba parada realmente como en un cerro o una mini montaña, esto la preocupo bastante porque a pesar que logro aterrizar bien, el mismo lugar que aterrizo no era nada seguro, ya que las montañas o los cerro y mas con mucho viento es el peor lugar en donde quedarse

La unicornio entonces tomo la decisión de bajar con mucho cuidado esperando que el viento no la empujara hacia adelante, por mala suerte asi mismo como lo penso el mismo viento comenzó a empujarla la que la hizo perder muy rápido el equilibrio y comenzó a caer y rodar por el mismo cerro muy violentamente, Rarity creía que ya era su fin, casi nadie sobrevive a estas caída desde una montaña o cerros, sin embargo para su suerte al parecer donde habia aterrizado era la parte mas cerca a las tierras planas y Rarity dejo de rodar en cuestión de segundo, paso un gran susto y estaba todavía con vida, pero ya habia agotado mucha energía despues de lo que paso hace rato, Rarity trato de pararse con lo mas que podia le dolía un poco el cuerpo, por suerte su pata lastimada no habia sufrido mas daño ya que cuando rarity estaba cayendo se aseguro de no caer de ese lado. Rarity mira alrededor y aun la niebla era espera pero a lo lejos vio como unas pequeñas y débiles luces amarilla. Decide ir hacia ese lugar con la poca energía que tenia, paso algunos minuto y la elemento de la generosidad logra llegar a una especie de pequeña cabaña en medio de la espesa niebla, vio por la ventana para asegurarse si habia alguien adentro pero aparentemente no habia nadie todo estaba vació si se hablara de un ser vivo, Rarity abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y luego cerro la puerta.

Observo la cabaña y vio que habían muchas cosas herramientas útiles para sobrevivir, un equipo de Ski para viajar por la nieve, unas ramas pequeñas, unas tijeras, cuerdas, tablas y tambien navajas. Una cama acolchada en medio de todo la sala. Luego nota una nevera y fue abrirlo haber que conseguía, efectivamente para su suerte habia algunas frutas como manzanas, peras, mandarinas, naranjas y uvas en buen estado, vegetales como tomates, lechuga, pepinos, zanahorias, calabazas y otras cosas, un cartoon de huevos, leche, agua, algunas barras de chocolate, cereales, malvavisco, galletas y algunos panes.

Rarity: por amada celestia, creo que encontré un buen lugar para sobrevivir.

Rarity toma algunos malvavisco para calentar, luego ve una especie de chimenea lleno de carbón, asi que decide tomar dos pares de ramitas y hace lo mismo que Applejack hacia para encender la fogata, no tomo mucho tiempo y logro encenderlo finalmente, cerro las cortinas, se quito el abrigo y lo coloco en otro lugar, toma como seis malvavisco y los calientas en la chimenea. Rarity comenzó a pensar bien de lo que habia ocurrido hace rato hasta ahora, por un lado seguia preocupada de saber como es que acabo en un bosque frió, sola y sin recuerdos, sabia que tenia que resolver el misterio en cuanto antes y posiblemente regresar a casa, por otro lado tambien se sentía aliviada de haber llegado hasta acá, desde lo que paso con el que la intento arrastrar y tambien la riesgosa caída del cerro, no podia estar mas que tranquila.

Habia sobrevivido otro dia mas

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

 **BUENO ESTO FUE TODO POR ESTA HISTORIA, ME TOMO ALGUNAS SEMANAS EN ANALIZAR BIEN COMO IBA A DESARROLLARSE LA HISTORIA, YA QUE ALGUNAS IDEAS NO ME ACLARABAN, PERO AHI VOY. ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP DE ESTA VEZ. NOS VEREMOS EN OTRA OCASION CHAO.**


	4. Capitulo 3: Algo de Luz

**CAP 3 DEL FANFIC EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3: Algo de luz**

Rarity habia despertado de su siesta en la desolada cabaña que habia encontrado ayer cuando buscaba algo de refugio. Luego a Rarity sintio que su cabeza le daba mucho dolor de cabeza como si fuera a estallar y luego siente ganas de ir al baño, asi que se dirige al baño rapidamente que estaba al final de la cabaña, pero cuando estaba orinando descubrió que su parte intima estaba sangrando de manera abundante y le sentía que le ardía bastante. Esto fue para ella algo desagradable y muy extraño que le ocurriera eso ya que no era semana de su periodo de mestruacion, de este modo se le ocurrio que posiblemente que sea alguna señal de una enfermedad tal vez ocasionada por el frió o algo asi. Pero por otro lado su único problema es que no habia Hospital cerca para que la revisaran si detectaran algún tipo de problema en su estado de salud, dado a esto decidió improvisar por su cuenta, primeramente se limpio su parte privada que estaba llena de sangre y luego se dirigió a la sala principal donde encontró los botiquines y de ahi comenzó a revisar uno por uno de los medicamiento para hallar a la solución del sangrado vaginal.

Luego de encontrar unas pastillas que ayuda a prevenir el sangrado, la unicornio vuelve acostarse en la cama de la cabaña para seguir descansando un ratico mas. Mas tarde la unicornio despues de su descanso decide seguir investigado sobre lo que paso con ella y sus amigas. En eso ella vio arriba de un parche para colocar la ropa un papel el cual no habia notado hasta el momento y vio apenas como unos gráficos y dibujos. Rarity lo toma y vio que era un mapa, observo y detallo que el mapa indicaba el punto donde estaba, al parecer estaba en una zona llamada "La region Blanca Desolada", ahi se veia 6 punto, primero la cabaña donde estaba y luego otros lugares llamado El rió Hielo al norte, el monumento de la soledad al sur, las Montañas Cielo al noreste, El monumento hielo al norte del Rio Hielo y por ultimo El Paso Helado que estaba mas lejos al oeste de las montañas de Cielo. Rarity volteo el mapa y decia una nota que decia

" _La Región Blanca Desolada, es un pequeño bioma de Equestria hecho de nieve especial para aquellos que desean estar solos sin que nadie los moleste y tambien reflexionar ya que no hay mucho en que interesarse en estos lugares, diseñe este mapa para poder orientar al que vive en estos lugares sea poni, grifo, minotauro, etc , sin embargo tambien debo decirle al que este en estos lugares que casi siempre hay tormenta de nieves en estas zonas , muy pocas veces hay sol. Por otro lado el ambiente tambien llega ser algo dificil de atravesar, solo los que quieran estar en la soledad quisiera estar en una pequeña cabaña que construí todo el tiempo, en todo caso si eres alguien perdido entonces te puedo ayudar, si eres alguien de ponyville o de otra ciudad dirígete al Paso Hielo ahi podrás ver una especialización en donde esta tu casa pero recomiendo que lleves provisiones y mantos contra el frió_ " **Firmado por: Ice Light.**

Rarity al terminar de leer se dio cuenta que si podia volver a casa despues de todo y a pesar de no saber todavía en como termino en Región Blanca Desolada sola, de igual forma podrá saberlo cuando llegue a su casa.

\- Rarity: Mejor equipo algunas cosas para ir de excursión al Paso Helado y asi llegar a mi casa

Rarity muy emocionada de que podrá volver casa finalmente. En eso Rarity sintio que la nieve habia parado, se asomo a la ventana y vio que el sol estaba saliendo despues de mas o menos dos dias de pura oscuridad en el cielo, al parecer algo de suerte estaba de su lado De allí comenzó a empacar todo en una mochila, algunas frutas, algunas herramientas, manto, manto extra y otras cosas. Tomo el mapa en caso que deba desviarse del camino o devolverse a la cabaña si por si acaso ve que no es el momento de partir. Luego sale de la cabaña ya con el cielo mas despejado y ahora con el sol puesto arriba en el cielo.

\- Rarity: Por Celestia, espero poder llegar a mi casa a ponyville y ver a mis amigas y mis padres junto con mi hermana sweetie belle

La unicornio blanca comienza a caminar despacio ya que tenia que cuidarse de su pata lastimada por la pelea de ayer con un posible lobo salvaje que la estaba mordiendo. Horas pasa y Rarity llega a unas ciertas de montañas altos, tomo el mapa y vio que estaba en las Montañas Cielo, es decir si iba al oeste podia llegar al Paso Hielo y asi llegar a Ponivylle. Pasan otras horas mas y despues del esfuerzo de estar subiendo y bajando montañas con sus alas de mariposa magicas, finalmente un retrero le indica a la unicornio que habia llegado al Paso Hielo, camina unos cuantos metros y como habia señalado el que escribió el mapa, habia una señalizacion con varias rutas y regiones de Equestria, entre ella Ponyville le indicaba que estaba al este y de alli la unicornio partió hacia direccion para llegar a casa

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VER ESTE CORTO CAPITULO. NO VEMOS EN OTRA OCASION**


	5. Capitulo 4: Atrapada en una maldicion

**CAP 4 DEL FANFIC EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4: Atrapada en una** **maldición**

Rarity finalmente habia llegado al paso helado y de alli por medio de una señalizacion se dirigió a Equestria su hogar. En ese mismo instante volvió a nevar y ahora con mucha fuerza, creando ventisca en todo alrededor, la nieve se volvia espesa a cada paso que daba la unicornio blanca pero gracias a su manto que llevaba puesto, iluminando su cuerno y algunas herramientas tomado de aquella cabaña era lo suficiente para soportar el clima. Por otro lado Rarity volvió a escuchar ruidos y pasos cerca de ella lo que posiblemente seria otra vez un lobo cazándola y siguiéndola. Por ello la yegua blanca tomo de su mochila una hacha, ella no era bastante fuerte y usaba la fuerza bruta como su amiga Applejack pero era una arma necesaria para defenderse de los depredadores de este bosque, de pronto los ruidos y pisadas dejaron de escucharse lo que le permitió a Rarity seguir su camino mas tranquila.

Horas pasaban y Rarity no encontraba rastro de su casa lo cual comenzó a preocuparse y preguntarse al mismo tiempo si estará perdida y ahora sin posibilidad de saber en donde esta y sin poder regresar de donde vino, ya no sabia si seguir avanzando o solo ahora intentar ahora volver a la cabaña, unos pasos finales dio la unicornio y luego se tropieza con algo haciéndola caer al suelo.

\- Rarity: ¡auch!

Rarity se levanta y vio un libro en medio de la nieve, cuando lo coge y lo abre cae un papel, Rarity toma el papel rapidamente antes que lo perdiera de vista y al abrirlo se dio cuenta que era otro mapa, y este indicaba 2 lugares que ella conocía, el reino de los dragones y tambien el bosque everfree, tambien se dio cuenta que el mismo mapa presentaba unos cortes en los bordes lo que señalaría que sea parte de otra pieza, la unicornio blanca toma rapidamente la otra parte del mapa y junto con su cuerno iluminado intenta haber si ambos mapas se unían y sorprendente si podían unirse en algunas zonas, fue una gran impresión que sean hojas del mismo mapa, tomo nuevamente su mochila y busco una cinta adhesiva para unir ambos mapas, luego enrollarlo y guardarlo de nuevo para otro momento y al final seguir su camino, sin haber visto la portada del libro que habia agarrado y que dejo en el suelo accidentalmente el cual la misma decia "Atrapada en el Hielo".

Rarity da un largo viaje para llegar a su casa, ya sus patas presentaban debilidad y cansancio, necesitaba descanzar un poco, y ya no podia volver a la cabaña ya que estaba muy lejos de ella. En medio del cansancio y el agotamiento volvió otra fuerte ventisca en el lugar y al mismo tiempo comienza a despejarse, cuando la yegua abre los ojos ve varias casas a su alrededor y hasta vio su misma casa lo cual asombro de gran manera de que habia llegado finalmente a casa.

\- Rarity: ¿llegue.. a casa? ¿Estoy en Ponyville?

Decia rarity viendo todas las casa pero estan estaba llenas de hielo en algunos lugares lo cual la hizo confundir, ¿como rayos habia llegado la nieve hasta? es cuando escucho una voz cerca de ella.

\- ?: Rarity ¿porque viniste?

\- Rarity: ¿quien eres tu?

Pregunta Rarity viendo todos lados haber quien estaba hablando. Pero no encontro a nadie salvo solo la nada y el silencio del lugar. Luego la voz volvio hablar.

\- ?: No deberias estar aqui

\- Rarity: claro que si este es mi hogar, ¿y donde estas que no te veo?

\- ?: No es necesario que me veas querida.

\- Rarity: ¿que? ¿porque no?

Decia la unicornio blanca viendo todo el lugar buscando al quien hace la voz y cuando ve al frente vio como una sombra con ojos azules el cual le dijo.

\- ?: ¡PORQUE TU LO DESEASTE!

La ventisca volvió a inundar en todo el lugar solo viendo todo blanco y al final vuelve a despejarse la ventisca, pero esta vez Rarity ya no se encontraba en ponyville sino mas bien habia vuelto en la cabaña, lo que hizo asustar y preocupar a la yegua de como ahora habia llegado nuevamente a este punto en especifico, ve un momento en el suelo y vio el mismo libro que habia encontrado hace momento donde se veia la palabra "Atrapada en el Hielo" como portada. Cuando vio el titulo la unicornio sintio angustia, tensión, desesperación e impotencia Rarity hizo iluminar su cuerno con mucha fuerza para luego lanza un rayo al libro para asi quemarlo y luego lanzarlo a lo lejos del lugar.

Cuando la tensidad baja Rarity se hecha a llorar en el suelo desconsoladamente, pensando que jamas podría escapar de este sitio y nunca podría volver a casa, pareciera como si algo o alguien evitaba que ella se marchara, en ese momento de lloriqueo y lamento Rarity escucha unos pasos acercarse y al mismo tiempo unos gruñidos, Rarity sube la cabeza y ve varios ojos azules observándola, instintivamente la unicornio entra a la cabaña y dejarla cerrarla rapidamente y luego cerro las cortinas, dejo tambien algunos objetos para bloquear la puerta, y luego da pasos hacia tras muy lentamente, al final no escucho algo o alguien golpear la puerta, todo se volvió soledad y silencio una vez mas junto con la tormenta de nieve que azotaba afuera.

La muy cansada Rarity fue a la cama a reposar su cuerpo despues de horas de caminar al parecer en circulo o tomo una ruta errónea haciéndola volver de nuevo a esta cabaña o posiblemente esa misma entidad que vio la hizo volver de nuevo, la pregunta que se hacia que sera que hizo mal para que no la dejen regresar a su casa donde posiblemente aun esten sus amigas, sus padres y su hermana pequeña. De tantas cosas que se le pasaban en la mente, comenzo a tener hambre, asi que tomo parte de sus proviciones en la mochila para comer algunas frutas y luego de su cena cierras sus ojos para quedarse dormida en la cabaña sin saber que mas misterios y las cosas que se esperan en aquel lugar.

 **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.**

 **A partir del siguiente capitulo pueden ahora crear sus propias teorias sobre la historia y en como terminara. Les deseo suerte.**


	6. Capitulo 5: Misterio del Bosque

**CAP 5 DEL FANFIC EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5: Misterio en el bosque**

 _En el sueño de Rarity, esta estaba en medio de Ponyville estando con sus amigas, pero estas parecían que estaban asustadas y preocupadas por algo el cual Rarity no entendía porque. De pronto una gran nube oscuro aparecio en todo ponyville y con ello comenzó a caer una grandes cantidades de nieves quien alerto a todos los que vivían allí, luego una voz llamo a Rarity._

 _\- Voz: Hola Rarity. Gracias por permitirme hacer mi deseo_

 _\- Rarity: ¿que?_

 _\- Twilight: ¿¡Porque lo hiciste rarity!?_

 _\- Rarity: ¿que hice que? No comprendo._

 _\- Fluttershy: este es el fin ..._

 _\- Raimbow: ¡ y todo porque lo ayudaste !._

 _\- Rarity: a..ayudar... ¿ayudar a quien?._

 _\- Todas: ¡A EL!_

 _De pronto una fuerte ventisca golpea a las amigas de Rarity, estas intento socorrerlas, inesperadamente una luz azul claro aparece en el cielo y este mismo comenzó a dibujar un circulo junto con una forma bastante peculiar pero al mismo tiempo algo que ya habia visto antes, de pronto una gran ráfaga de ventisca golpea a la alicornio y luego todo lo que vio fue blanco._

La unicornio blanca dentro de la cabaña logro despertar de su pesadilla, esta estaba totalmente agitada y nerviosa por lo que acaba de soñar, en ese instante esta comenzó a sentir cosas raras en el estomago, lo que la obligo a dirigirse al baño rapidamente. Una vez que termino se sentó nuevamente en la cama a reflexionar ciertas cosas, como el sueño que acaba de soñar, de pronto su misma mente despejo ciertas enigmas de su mente y se percato que lo que habia soñado fue real, dandole un repaso a su mente, pareciera que ese mismo sueño fue un punto clave de su memoria para resolver el misterio, o al menos un fragmento de ello, pero todavía el misterio no estaba tan claro como se esperaba, aun tenia sus propias dudas de como fue que paso todo esto y la gran interrogante era que, si de verdad ese sueño pudo ser una pequeña pista o clave de su memoria y parte del porque estaba aqui, entonce la siguiente pregunta era ¿A quien estaba ayudando?. Todo este razonamiento hizo que le doliera bastante la cabeza tanto asi que tuvo que buscar su puesto de medicina para buscar algo que le aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

Una vez que el dolor se alivio, volvió a revisar el mapa, y vio nuevamente el Paso Helado, el cual según el mapa es la única ruta para llegar a su casa, pero estaba segura que si volvia a intentar volver, posiblemente termine de nuevo en el inicio, lo que le provoco impotencia y mucha angustia al saber que nunca podría regresar a casa nunca mas, estaba muy molesta, tanto que iba a destruir el mapa por la furia que ya habia agarrado, con su cuerno elevo el mapa para destruirlo, hasta que en el momento que el bombillo de la cabaña pego su luz al mapa, se pudo ver reflejado unas letras y dibujos , esto asombro un poco a la unicornio y decidió acercarlo mas para leerlo, sin embargo al hacerlo desaparecia, ya que habia muy poca esencia de luz, Rarity ilumino su cuerno para crear una pequeña esfera lumínica para que iluminara el mapa y asi mismo volvió a verse las letras y los dibujos, es como si alguien hubiera escrito este mapa con una clase de tinta especial que solo podia verse a través de la luz (esta idea me lo base por los Diarios de Dipper en la serie de Gravitty Fall)

Rarity se fijo bien en el mapa, leyendo todas la letras a través de la luz el cual decia los siguiente: " _El Monumento Hielo, único lugar sagrado donde se guarda **una pieza especial muy poderosa** que ayudara al aventurero avanzar a caminos difíciles y muy retadores"_. Rarity recuerda que el Monumento Hielo estaba al norte del Rio Hielo como lo indicaba, según este mensaje dice en letras grandes y en negritas **_una pieza especial muy poderosa,_** Rarity comenzó a pensar si con esa pieza que dice en el mapa creado por un autor, podría ser su única posibilidad de salir de este lugar y asi finalmente volver a casa. Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, decide ir a Monumento Hielo en búsqueda de aquella pieza poderosa que señala el mapa, asi que nuevamente prepara sus provisiones para ir de expedición ahora para ir a Monumento Hielo, cuando salio de la cabaña vio que la tormenta habia cesado, pero estaba un poco oscuro, de seguro estaba anocheciendo y claro quien va a tener buena noción del tiempo con tanta nieve y nubes

Tras varios minutos de recorrido, Rarity finalmente llega a lo que supuestamente era el Rio Hielo, si seguia mas al norte llegaría al Monumento Hielo y con eso, posiblemente pueda encontrar la única pieza que pudiera regresarla a casa. Rarity comenzó acercarse a las orillas del río y lógicamente el agua estaba congelado, lo que significa que estaría resbaloso al pasar, por otro lado, Rarity habia previsto eso y de su mochila saca unos patines, a pesar que no sea una patinadora experta como Pinkie pie, por lo menos le evitaría varias caídas al cruzar el rió congelado. Una vez que logro pasar el río, esta se saco sus patines y los volvió a guardar en su mochila, y decidió seguir su camino, pero a pocos pasos se percato de una señalizacion frente a ella el cual decia _"Si sigue derecho llegara al Monumento Hielo, el cual fue creado por la hermosa Unicornio Rarity"..._ ¿Rarity?. La unicornio se dio cuenta al instante que tenia su mismo nombre en la señal de vías lo que causo que quedara muy confundida, pero intento ignorar esa posible coincidencia.

Sin embargo cuando llego finalmente a lo que supuestamente era el Monumento Hielo se dio cuenta que tambien habia una estatua de Hielo unica de ella misma, que tenia su misma forma y apariencia, la cual la dejo aun mas confundida a ver esto, es decir, aparentemente ella ya habia estado aqui, pero el como y el porque no le llegaban a su mente, de pronto un pedazo de papel llega volando hacia ella, el cual parecía que era un pedazo de periodico maltratado y viejo, lo que vio la dejo aun mas perpleja _"Gracias a la unicornio rarity que logramos construir este bioma"_ , decia el periodico y se veia una foto de ella misma junto a lo que parecia otro alicornio color azul con pelo y cola azul claro, al verlo detalladamente, la cabeza de rarity comenzo a molestarla nuevamente y en ello comienza a tener un recuerdo de su pasado

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Rarity se encontraba hablando con el unicornio._

 _\- Unicornio: Gracias Rarity por haber creado este monumento conmigo._

 _\- Rarity: jeje no hay de que caballero._

 _\- Unicornio: si quieres cuando te sientes sola, puedes venir a visitarme si quieres._

 _\- Rarity: lo haré muchas gracias por resolver algunos problemas._

 _\- Unicornio: es todo un placer haber ayudado a una dama muy hermosa._

 _\- Rarity (Sonrojada): ay me alagas mucho jeje._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Rarity estaba segura de dos cosas, una que su memoria estaba recuperándose y la otra es que el lugar donde ella esta atrapada, es el mismo lugar del cual ayudo a construir.

\- Rarity: recuerdo este lugar, lo habia construido para darle sentido a la nieve y el frió... yo junto con ese unicornio... ¿pero que significara todo esto?...

 **CONTINUARA**

 **ESTO FUE TODO POR ESTE CAP DE "EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD". HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ENTREGA**


	7. Capitulo 6: La Pieza sagrada del Hielo

**CAP 6 DEL FANFIC EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6: La Pieza Sagrada del Hielo**

Rarity comenzó acercarse de lo que era el Monumento del Hielo, en el cual descubrió que ella misma la habia creado junto con un misterioso unicornio, mas que no sabia a 100 del porque lo habia hecho en primer lugar. Rarity recorrió por todo el monumento pero no habia encontrado nada en especial, y según la nota habia una pieza poderosa que la ayudaría a volver a casa esto la decepciono mucho y perdió los ánimos de seguir buscando. Luego volvió a nevar y el cielo nuevamente se oscureció, sabiendo por ello, Rarity decide refugiarse en unas de las casas que habían en el monumento.

Este era un poco mas pequeño que el anterior, pero tenia su gusto y era un poco acogedor. Rarity por suerte antes de llegar aqui, habia empacado algo de fruta para asi comer un poco, saca algunas manzanas para comer y deja sus herramientas y cosas en su mochila en un rincón. Luego se va a la cama y sienta a pensar algunas cosas, entre ella, la relación que tenia con este monumento, apenas sabia que lo habia hecho con un compañero pero la razon no era exacta y tampoco precisa, de paso que toda la búsqueda que hizo fue inútil ya que no hallo el objeto clave. De tanta impotencia el cuerpo de ella comenzó a caer dormida.

En el sueño de la modista, esta parecía que estaba caminando por el bosque y al parecer estaba llorando, de pronto esta sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro, al voltear vio a un unicornio azul con crin y cola azul claro, este aprecia que la consolaba acariciando su crin y luego ambos caminaron hasta al final de una luz cegadora. Rarity vuelve a despertar un poco alterada de lo que acaba de soñar, este sueño se sintio real al igual que el anterior, como si de verdad hubiera pasado, de pronto esta volvió a sentir cosas raras en el estomago y mucha nausea, por suerte en esta cabaña tambien habia baño, asi que esta se dirigió al baño a vomitar, esto ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba y no sabia del porque era la razon. Una vez que Rarity termino en el baño, esta se fue un momento afuera, aun estaba nevando, pero Rarity tenia puesto su abrigo para protegerse del frió. La unicornio blanca vio el cielo nevando y luego dijo.

\- Rarity: ¿que hice para merecer esto?

La nieve seguia arreciando el lugar mientras que Rarity hablaba,

\- Rarity: ¿acaso hice algo muy malo para terminar aqui?.

\- Rarity: ¿y mis amigas? ¿Ellas siguen bien estando yo perdida?

\- Rarity: ¿acaso ellas no saben en donde estoy?

La tormenta seguia cayendo parecia que no iba a cambiar.

\- Rarity: quiero estar con mis amigas... quiero volver a casa solamente.

Expreso la elemento de la generosidad dejando caer una lagrima de su cara al suelo. De pronto la tormenta es callada inesperadamente, y despues se escucho como el aullido de un lobo mucho mas fuerte de los que habia escuchado anteriormente, el aullido tambien es callado y por ultimo en medio de las nubes se abre un agujero dejando verse una luz azul claro apuntando a Rarity, esta abrió los ojos y vio aquella extraña pero hermosa luz azuleja, luego un brillo es formado y parecía que se dirigía con la unicornio, la misma luz se disipa y cae al final un objeto, el cual tomo Rarity con su casco. Al verlo bien, se dio cuenta que era un anillo color azul cielo, con una estrella de hielo como adorno.

\- Rarity: que hermoso, nunca creí que existiera un anillo asi.

Señalo la unicornio asombrada y encantada al ver tan hermoso objeto, este mismo volvió a brillar pero esta vez con mucha mas energía y lanzo un rayo azul a la tormenta, lo cual causo una expansión de poder y energía, haciendo que las nubes se despejaran completamente, ademas de ello los rayos del sol aparecieron finalmente despues de dias sin verse. Rarity al ver todo lo que paso, vio el anillo y luego dijo con asombro.

\- Rarity: este debe ser la pieza sagrada que me indicaba el mapa... YA PUEDO REGRESAR A CASA.

Gracias al anillo el cielo volvió a estar despejado y con ello Rarity se apresuro en empacar sus cosas para finalmente volver a casa. Sin embargo mientras que esta se iba caminando en direccion a Ponyville, una criatura la estaba observando y este mismo mostró una expresion de molestia.

\- ?: Asi que Rarity logro obtener el poder del anillo Sagrado del hielo, mejor que la siga para que no cause problemas.

CONTINUARA

ZERO: ESTO FUE TODO EL CAPITULO. DISCULPEN SI FUE UN POCO IMPULSIVO LA HISTORIA PERO HACE MESES QUE NO ESCRIBIA EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD. PERO PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ESTAREMOS MEJOR.


	8. Capitulo 7: Acechada

**CAP 7 DEL FANFIC EL MUNDO DE LA SOLEDAD QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

 **ZeroHero00 presenta**

* * *

 **El Mundo de la Soledad**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7: Acechada**

Una vez que Rarity logro tener en su poder una pieza legendaria llamada anillo del hielo, fue con toda prisa a dirigirse nuevamente a su casa. Después de un largo recorrido, la elemento de la generosidad llega al mismo sitio donde se hallaba el cartel donde le señalaba como llegar a Ponyville. Pero antes que pudiera avanzar, de pronto un lobo color azul salio de la nada y la muerde en un casco trasero y la hizo gritar de dolor. Rarity trato de safarse de el canino intentando escapar, pero este tenia mucho mas fuerza y no la dejaba huir por ningún lado, de pronto el mismo anillo comenzo a brillar y lanza un mega rayo azul que golpea al lobo mandandolo a volar, Rarity se habia sorprendido por ello y al parecer tenia algo mas que una herramienta para regresar a su casa. Rarity volvio a tomar el mapa para regresar a lo que era nuevamente el Paso de Hielo. Una vez que la unicornio blanca llego al paso hielo, volvio a ver el mismo cartel que le indicaba donde quedaba ponyville, sin darse cuenta que una criatura la estaba siguiendo poco a poco

\- Rarity: bueno ya estoy aquí...

Dijo la elemento de la generosidad y en eso el mismo anillo comenzo a brillar nuevamente, las palabras que decian la señal comenzaron a flotar y estas mismas se colocaron en el suelo donde crearon un camino de hielo. Rarity se asombro a ver todo esto, y comienza a caminar por el camino de hielo creado gracias al anillo que poseía. La caminata fue bastante larga pero simple para la unicornio modista, hasta que llego a una gran puerta como si se tratara a una entrada a un reino, no habia una cerradura para abrir con llave ni siquiera una abertura para colocar algun objeto. Rarity trato empujar la gigantesca puerta pero no logro abrirla

\- Rarity: haber como hago para abrir esta cosa tan grande

Rarity penso en como abrir una puerta tan grande, en eso recordo que aun traia el anillo consigo, esta misma mostro el anillo y en segundo el anillo brillo y lanzo un rayo a la puerta mostrando una especie de ella y luego al parecer se desvanece, la misma puerta comienza abrirse, finalmente un nuevo paisaje se vio y rarity estaba a punto de partir a buscar su mismo hogar, hasta que de pronto una bestia aparecio de la nada y atrapo a rarity y se la llevo lejos del lugar.

\- Rarity: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mientras que rarity era llevada a un lugar misterioso sin saber a donde iba, una criatura vio como la bestia se llevaba a rarity y comienza desde lo espeso de la misma nieve

* * *

CONTINUARA

ZeroHero00: Perdon si el capitulo es mas corto de lo usual pero debia volver a engacharme con la historia para recuperar tanto la motivacion como la idea que tenia planeado. Y si ya volvi hacer historias


End file.
